


Erotyczne fantazje 164

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Erotyczne fantazje 164

Pchnięcia Weiss były szybkie i mocne, doprowadzając Ruby do rozkoszy. Jej tyłek był bezlitośnie penetrowany przez jej partnerkę. Liderka jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej.

Dziedziczka wypełniła jej tyłek swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej rozłożonych nóg. Weiss pochyliła się nad swoją zdobyczą, obracając twarzy Ruby w jej stronę, by móc ją pocałować namiętnie w usta.


End file.
